


Cinq ans plus tard

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Coming back after one year, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I missed Scott, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Scott est finalement de retour, cinq ans plus tard.





	Cinq ans plus tard

Cinq ans plus tard

  
Scott avait eu une sacrée peur quand il avait vu tous les ennemis partirent en fumée (même s'il avait quand même plus eu prit quand ils avaient failli se noyer avec Rhodey et Rocket, et aussi quand Thanod était arrivé, et il pouvait ajouter quand tout s'était mis à exploser, et... Bref, il avait eu peur tout du long de la bataille), mais il avait vite compris que ça ne se passerait pas dans leur camp cette fois, Hope venant le prendre dans ses bras et Hank l'engueulant parce qu'il avait pris son temps pour les sauver. Cinq ans. Scott était parti cinq ans. Il avait toujours eu comme phobie de ne pas pouvoir voir grandir Cassie à cause de la prison ou du divorce, mais il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose dans le genre se produirait. Cassie était grande maintenant, aussi belle que sa mère. Scott se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins ça n'avait pas été trop long dans la dimension quantique. Mais quand même, cinq ans. Ça représentait beaucoup, presque autant d'année qu'il avait passé en prison. Combien d'années avait-il manqué à jouer au criminel ou au héros ? Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter, il voulait voir grandir sa fille, vivre aux côtés de Hope, Hank et Janett.

  
Scott secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça, ils venaient de gagner, Thanos était battu et la Terre était sauvée. Scott laissa Hope avec Clint et Captain Marvel, il avait cru voir quelqu'un qui lui avait manqué, qui lui avait même énormément manqué depuis 2016. Il ne perdit pas de temps et couru dans ses bras, l'entouranr et ne voulant pas le lâcher avant au moins quelques minutes. Même enfermé dans la dimension quantique il lui avait manqué. Rester séparé aussi longtemps de l'un de ses amis proches lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait, il était presque de sa famille maintenant.

  
''Scott, je veux respirer... Tu sais, je viens à peine de revenir...'' Sam murmura en tapotant son dos

''Je sais, mais tu m'as tellement manqué...'' Scott chuchota en retour doucement, ses mains traçant ses contours pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là

''Alors, ces cinq ans sans moi ?'' Sam lui demanda en réussissant à se libérer de son étreinte

''Je les ai pas vus passer pour être honnête, les atomes des atomes étaient sympas et-''

''Scott.''

''Quoi ?''

''La vérité.''

''C'était froid. J'étais seul et j'avais peur, je voulais comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mais j'ai dû compter sur un vieux rat pour retourner ici.''

''Ce vieux rat t'a permis de sauver le monde, pas mal non ?''

''Moi ? Je n'ai... Ce n'est pas moi qui ait sauvé le monde...''

''Si, tu es à l'origine de notre retour, à moi et aux autres.''

''Sam...''

''Allez laisse tout aller Tic-Tac, je suis là maintenant.''

  
Sam le fixa gentiment quelques secondes, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, Scott serra les dents alors qu'il sentait des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues, il n'avait pas remarqué que des gouttes étaient nées dans ses yeux durant les retrouvailles. Peut-être que ces cinq ans, au combien rapide, l'avait autant affecté que ses amis Avengers, mais au moins il avait Sam près de lui maintenant.

  
Fin


End file.
